Star vs the Forces of Cleverbot Evie
by Exotos135
Summary: During a random search on the internet, Star finds Cleverbot Evie and decides to see what she does. Everything belongs to their respective owners.


**(Diaz Household, Star's bedroom)**

Star sat next to her computer, contemplating the fact that she had a computer in the first place. After looking around the internet, and luckily not finding the darker side as she did, she found a program named Cleverbot Evie and decided to check it out.

She arrived at a page with a bar down for writing. She waited for a bit, and then a brunette with green eyes materialize in the background that was the sky.

 _"How are you."_

Star simply typed, "I'm okay, I guess."

 _"Why 'I guess'? Xx."_

Star looked around and raised an eyebrow before typing, "...Just because?"

 _"Because of what?"_

"Because you asked."

"I asked because you did."

"...What?" Star whispered in utter confusion. "Okay, let me try something else... Your face sucks."

 _"So does yours."_

"How dare you insult my face!" An offended Star yelled. "Okay, let me think of a decent comeback... I got it!"

Star typed "If my face sucks, your face sucks even harder" and crossed her arms proudly as she.

 _"Thanks dude."_

That comment offended Star even more. "I'm a girl!"

 _"Oh hello girl."_

"Hi, my name is Star."

 _"My name is Kathleen Hanna."_

"No, you're Evie, remember?"

 _"No it's Lynn Meanie!"_

Star stuttered in confusion, "You just-she just-She just said her name was Kathleen Hanna, and now she's Lynn Meanie?"

"Since when?"

 _"Since I born."_

"Born where?!"

 _"Since they created you."_

And that blew Star's mind. "Wait, what?!" Star yelled as she tried to comphrehend Evie's response.

"Stop messing with me!"

 _"Stop copying me."_

"I'm not copying you!"

 _"Yes you are copying me."_

"Nuh uh, I'm not!"

 _"Well, you aren't human."_

Instead of being irritated, Star was mildly annoyed and flabbergasted at the same time. "Who told you that?! I mean, that's easy to guess, I have hearts in my cheeks for heck's sake, but who told her that?!"

"I'm a mewman, what are you?"

 _"I am a woman too."_

"Not woman, mewman."

 _"No, not woman."_

"Not woman what?!"

"Me, mewman, you..."

"Only woman can be so annoying."

Star pretty much agreed with Evie there, and got sidetracked in the process. "I know right? Good thing I'm years away from turning into one of them."

It took her a while before she regained focus, "Wait, let me give you an appropiate comeback...You are annoying too."

 _"How you know it?"_

"Huh?"

 _"I don't know. What are you talking about?"_

"I asked you first!"

 _"What you asked first?"_

"If you were a mewman!"

 _"If I was in college."_

Star tried to make sense out of the sentence. "You would be a mewman if you were in college?"

And then she got an idea, "Actually, let me type just that, I'll see what she says..."

 _"I am a guy."_

"How is that possi-whatever."

 _"Who are you?"_

"I already told you who I am!" "Ugh, let's see if she remembers a different name...Fakename Lastname."

 _"What do you mean you are fake?"_

"Okay, even I can tell that english sucks." Star state.

"Your english sucks."

 _"What do you want to know about my english?"_

"Why does it suck so much?"

 _"It continues because I have a purpose. My destiny has not yet been realized."_

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

 _"Continue doing whatever you want to me."_

From this point on, Star's anger and irritation changed to worry and uneasyness. "...Excuse me?"

 _"The song of life? Or the song of death?"_

"...The song of magic?"

 _"You like this song?"_

"I don't know, I never heard it before...yes?"

 _"Every song by coldplay?"_

And then she went back to anger and irritation. "Who the heck is coldplay?!...Who are they?"

 _"I don't know. I just asked you."_

"No you didn't!"

 _"Not than."_

"Not than...what exactly?"

 _"Exactly like that one over there."_

"Over where?"

 _"Over there, in your thougts."_

Star stopped what she was doing and begun to look in her thoughts. Once she finished, she went back and uttered, "I don't see any coldplay in my thoughts."

 _"No I'm not. I'm in your cofee."_

"I don't have any coffee! Leave me alone."

 _"No I won't leave you alone."_

"Great, It's Tom all over again!" Star muttered. "Look, Evie, just leave me alone and never come back!"

 _"I'm sorry. I won't be long. I will come back to you."_

"What? I hope not."

 _"Yes, I will. :)."_

"You will what?"

 _"I will talk to you later."_

"Oh gosh please don't!"

 _"Don't what?"_

"Don't talk to me ever again!"

 _"You will talk when I want you too!"_

Star behemently defended herself with the next sentence, "You're not my master, Marco's my master! I mean, I'm my own master! Master Star, I only listen to her, and since she's me, I listen to myself...you know what I mean!"

 _"I didn't say that I did."_

"Yes you did, you did a moment ago!"

And then Evie gave a respond that murdered Star's patience.

 _"I don't even remember that."_

Pretty much tired of the cyber-woman's rsponse, Star close Evie's window, got off the chair, and left the room while trash-talking Evie in her head.


End file.
